


Blasted Cats

by Toshie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshie/pseuds/Toshie
Summary: For some reason there are a bunch of cats on the Ark, and it just so happens that Kane is highly allergic to those. It's fluff. It's just fluff.





	Blasted Cats

Why in heavens name had they placed a bunch of cats on the Ark? We finally solved the oxygen problem and now this. It wouldn't have been so awful if I wasn't so terribly allergic to cats. 

*ACHOO* 

I was able to grab my napkin just in time to sneeze into it. I slowly took it away from my face, anticipating the snot bath I would undoubtedly find sticking to the napkin when my eyes caught two cat hairs sticking in the snot.

"I haven't even touched one of those blasted cats, how did THAT get there!?" I whisper-yelled to myself.

"Kane? Are you there?" 

I could recognize that voice anywhere. Abby Griffin. Wait..... Abby Griffin!! Today was the day the guard would help with the renovation of the Farm Station. The Farm Station which was currently crawling with cats. She would never let me work on that if she knew I was highly allergic to the furry menaces. Many guardsmen would be happy to have such an excuse ready, but this particular project was important to me. 

Two weeks ago a guard cadet named Zane had wrecked the whole farm trying to kill one of the farmers' boys. I could have seen it coming. I knew the boy had issues with anger after his parents passed away. I knew the son of the person who killed them lived on the Farm 8Station, but it was the only place where we still needed cadets and the guard was the only job Zane was suitable for. If Zane didn't get a job he'd be seen as a waste, and get locked up for life. Now he wouldn't just get locked up but he had also destroyed precious resources. I saw it as my fault and therefore as my responsibility to fix.

I quickly hid my napkin in my pocket as Abby rounded the corner.

"Hello, Abby."

"Kane! It's good to see you. I wanted to talk to you about something if you have the time."

"Of course. I always... have time for you" I had to pause mid-sentence as my nose started to feel like I had just sniffed some peppers. I looked at Abby's arms and spotted the culprit. A small, black cat. I sniffled my nose a little but tried my hardest to refrain from sneezing while I did feel my eyes getting a little teary. 

"Are you alright...?" She raised an eyebrow at me, which drew me away from the cat and back to her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah. Yes. Of course. Could I get you some tea?"

She snorted. "Allow me. We both know your tea tastes like someone made a sauerkraut smoothie."

"Abby, I do not want to trouble you with-"

"Please, I live with Clarke. A bit of tea is nothing compared to the trouble she causes me."

I smiled as I watched her put down the cat and walk into the kitchen. I sat down and watched a old video of the Superbowl which had to be dated hundreds of years ago.

*ACHOO*

"What was that?"

"I, ah. I was just cheering because the Seahawks made a touchdown"

"Mhmm"

She walked out of the kitchen and handed me a cup of tea. I paused the game and listened to her talk about council matters. I heard nothing, I was just looking at her, trying to memorize her gorgeous face and nodded occasionally. I would read about whatever issue she was talking about in some reports later. It couldn't be an emergency if she bothered to make tea first.

"So, that's how I am planning to overthrow Jaha"

I spat out my tea.

"Excuse me?!"

"You weren't listening" She smirked at me as I ran a hand through my hair, blushing.

"I'm sorry, I had a long day."

"I'm sure" She proceeded to laugh the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. We talked about a few other, less boring matters until it was time for her to go and for me to sleep. I had a long day of renovations ahead of me.

-

I woke up feeling fresh. I started my day in the Farm Station, and everything went smoothly. The weird part was that the cats didn't seem to bother me. One of them brushed against my arm. Nothing. No puffy eyes, no sneezes, no urge to scratch my arm. Absolutely nothing.

I placed down my hammer and wiped the sweat from my brow as Abby tapped me on the shoulder.

"You're twenty minutes late for your routine check-up" She stated, looking more amused than angry. At first I stared at her in confusion when I suddenly remembered the appointment we had. How could I have forgotten?! I apologized profusely and followed her into the medbay.

She performed the basic exams on me and then walked to a computer to enter all data. I stood up and grabbed my jacket, ready to say goodbye when she spoke up.

"How are your allergies doing?" I nearly choked on my own spit.

"My what??"

"I have spent enough time with you to notice when something is different. The puffy eyes? And don't think I missed the sneezes. I put an allergy pill in your tea"

"So, you paid attention to me, huh?" I smirked

"It's hard not to"

"So, I'm distracting?"

"Not nearly as distracting as you think you are" She breathed the last words out, softer than before. I casted my eyes down and noticed we had stepped closer to eachother. When I looked back up I noticed her looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes. I leant down for a kiss. It was soft and ended way too soon.

She smiled at me as we parted and handed me an apple.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away" She joked. I said my goodbyes and left the medbay. 

I walked past a group of children playing a game. A smile was drawn on my face as I was thinking back to the good old days. I gifted the kids the apple. I sure as hell didn't want to keep this doctor away


End file.
